Printers of all shapes, sizes, and types consume print materials to create their desired output, whether that output is a printed page, a photograph, a poster, a box to hold a product, a 3D printed model, and so forth. The print materials are often delivered to the printers in containers that are inserted or otherwise connected to the printers so that the printer does not have to be replaced when it runs out of a print material. Some print containers contain electronic mechanisms that communicate with the printer for a variety of purposes including, for example, security, tracking remaining materials, the printing process itself, and so forth.